1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioning systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a direct current air conditioning system that incorporates all brushless-technology components. The system can be configured to incorporate a split air conditioning architecture or, alternatively, a unitary housed system. The system is particularly well suited for use to cool an open-air vehicle, such as a golf cart, boat cabin, or any other vehicle having an available power supply in the range of 9 to 600 volts DC.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efficient and effective direct current air conditioning systems for small battery-powered vehicles have been developed in the past. However, the prior art direct current air conditioning systems have several drawbacks. Existing direct current air conditioning systems have poor overall cooling ability relative to the amount of power consumed. The direct current air conditioning systems also have been bulky, generally due to their containment within a single enclosure. Oftentimes, such single enclosure designs also require an added support structure due to weight concentration in a particular area.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a universal direct current air conditioning system, which incorporates all brushless-technology components to increase the efficiency of the air conditioning system, and which may be housed in two separate enclosures.